


How to Spot a Liar

by ryomatua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst?, M/M, Post-Chapter 1, Slow Burn, marking as explicit for later chapters :))), protect shuichi at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryomatua/pseuds/ryomatua
Summary: There’s something about a compulsive liar that’s intriguing, especially to a detective. The small tics someone has when they’re lying weren’t hard to see, especially for someone whose job it was to find the truth: a small scratch on the neck, a slight change in tone of voice, making every statement sound like a question, even a quick glance away, small things like that could give a detective the upper-hand.





	1. Defeat

There’s something about a compulsive liar that’s intriguing, especially to a detective. The small tics someone has when they’re lying weren’t hard to see, especially for someone whose job it was to find the truth: a small scratch on the neck, a slight change in tone of voice, making every statement sound like a question, even a quick glance away, small things like that could give a detective the upper-hand. Shuichi Saihara was always able to catch almost anyone in a lie if he talked to them enough.

Anyone except Kokichi Ouma, though.

That boy was a liar to the core, so much so that anything and everything he said could potentially be fake. He was so good at hiding the truth that Shuichi could barely find that telltale tic. There wasn’t even a hitch in breath or a blink or anything! The purple haired little _imp_ was completely unreadable.  
And that was pathetic, in Shuichi’s opinion.

Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hat with a dejected sigh. How long had he been at the school now? It felt like too long. After several sleepless nights, the bags under his eyes had bags, and his hair was a constantly disheveled mess. Trying to find a way out of the school proved to be a harder case to crack than originally thought, and Shuichi, as the ultimate detective, was the one who was most affected by it. The person in the mirror didn’t seem like the detective, it was more like a shell of the person he used to be. It was depressing, really.

With another sigh, Shuichi decided he looked presentable enough to be in public, and trudged out of his dorm room and into the hallway of the prison he was forced to live in.

Most of his classmates seemed to have already made their way to the cafeteria, as the halls were speckled with only a few people here and there. He heard a girl call out “Hey, Saihara!”, but even though the person was close by, the voice seemed far away, disembodied. He gave a half-assed, tired wave to whoever it was that greeted him, and entered the cafeteria.

“God, dude, you look like death.”  
Kaito gave the detective a concerned look, getting a little too close for it to not be annoying. “Are you sure you should be out of bed? You might be sick.”

“I’m fine, Kaito,” he mumbled, “just tired is all.”

There was a scoff from the other side of the table. It was Iruma. Shuichi knew that if the inventor was going to say something, it was going to be completely inappropriate and lewd.

“And why are you so tired, Shit-Ichi? You been up banging the _shit_ out of the rest of the girl’s?!” She laughed, hands on her hips. “I bet you’ve been rebounding hard since Kaede-“

“Enough.” The detective tried to make his voice sound strong, but he just ended up sounding dejected. Weak. Kaede was a good friend, and Shuichi just wasn’t ready for her to be brought up again, especially in such a lewd, disgraceful conversation.

“Miu, I’m exhausted, alright? I’ve been using all of my energy to find a way out of this place.” He looked at the girl with tired eyes. “And there’s no reason for you to bring up Kaede, especially in that sort of... situation.”

Miu was taken aback, almost insulted, and with a dejected “y-you don’t need to yell at me” she sat in her seat with her head down.

The boy didn’t eat, just pushed his food with his fork for a while. After sitting in silence, he pushed his chair in and left the cafeteria without another word. He just needed to sleep. Or lie down. Anything to keep him from going crazy due to sleep deprivation. And everyone was too loud and annoying for him.

Shuichi reached his room, and after fumbling with his key for a few seconds too long, he practically fell in, slamming the door. God, he was more exhausted than he realized. The detective didn’t even take his hat off before falling into his bed and nearly succumbing to sleep

Except he couldn’t, because there was a frantic knock on the door.

Shuichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he groggily sat up. He sighed. “Coming...” After a lazy stretch, he unlocked and opened the door.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in an hour spare me


	2. Game

_Oh no..._

Lavender eyes gleamed on the other side of the threshold. A short boy with purple hair and a mischievous smile greeted Shuichi, causing him to stumble back in almost shock. Kokichi Oma. The ultimate lying asshole.

“Heeeeeey, Saihara-chaaaan!” The purple-haired boy’s smile barely faded as he took a quizzical look at the detective. Not fear, but shock and confusion were plastered on Shuichi’s face, clearly startled by the guest. “Huh? You sure look happy to see me! Didja miss me?! Huh?! Didja, didja?!”

And Kokichi let himself in. _Great..._

“What are _you_ doing here, Ouma...?” Shuichi sounded fed up. He was almost asleep, and this asshole had to wake him up... for what?

“Well, I’m obviously here to kill you~” The leader’s eyes lit up as he spoke in a singsong tone. The detective told himself it was a lie, knowing that all Kokichi was good for was lying to others, but it was still scary to hear. How could he be so sure? He could never tell when the other was lying, so there was no way to know.

“I... know you’re lying.”

“Okay, okay, you got me!” He held his hands up in surrender. That was easy. “You’ve seemed so... _emo_ since Kaede kicked the bucket, and it’s honestly boring as hell.” There was a glint of something in those purple eyes...

“Which is why I wanna play a game with you! To get you out of that dumpster fire of a mood!”

The blue-haired boy groaned, irritated. Did they really have to do this, especially after such a stressful series of days? He absolutely did not need this. But this could give him some insight into the mentality of a pathological liar like Kokichi. So, Saihara decided he might as well just go with it; it might be insightful.

“What’s the game...?”

“So!” He pushed past Shuichi and sat on his bed, bouncing up and down like a child. Kokichi began to explain his game idea with enthusiasm as the taller male turned around to face his unwelcome guest.

“It’s a game to determine why I’m actually here!”  
“But you said it was to play a game...”  
The purple-haired boy smirked. “I did say that, didn’t I? I lied.  Well, whatever!” His tone got a little more serious. Not enough for a normal person to notice, but enough for Shuichi to.

“I’m gonna give you a list of reasons why I coulda _actually_ be here, and you have to guess which one is the truth! But you only get one chance!” The leader laughed his signature laugh, which on one hand was annoying, but on the other incredibly adorable. “I think you’ll do great, since you’re the ultimate detective and all! But if you get it wrong I can kill you! Any questions?!”

Yes. Shuichi had many questions.

But those would just get answered with lies, too.

After a yawn, the detective shook his head. “Let’s just get this over with...”

“Okie-dokie!” The smaller boy bounced again and took a deep breath. His face, though not changing in expression, somehow became unreadable to Shuichi. Was it some sort of magic? No matter what, though he decided to keep a close eye on the other’s mannerisms.

“Sooooo... I could be hear kill you- wait, I already admitted that was a lie. Whoops.” Kokichi, realizing what he did, let out another amused “nishishi” and continued.

“Maybe I came because I want to help you in your investigation of the school!”

It sure sounded convincing. But as a detective, Shuichi noticed the small things, like the fact that Kokichi instinctively played with the purple ends of his hair. Was that an indication of a lie? No, he couldn’t decide yet. Not until he saw how Ouma reacted to other statements. In due time.

“Maybe it was so I could see if you had another hat, since I liked yours so much...” Shuichi was about to be mildly flattered, when the other boy laughed out loud.

“Ha, that was probably one of the worst lies I’ve ever told! That thing looks hideous! Find a better fashion sense, really...”

Kokichi threw out more and more reasons, doing a different subtle tic every time; once he wiped his nose quickly with the back of his sleeve, another time he darted his eyes up and to the left. Was this meant to throw the detective off? Doing a telltale sign of lying to make Shuichi think he was onto something, just to prove him wrong? A groan left the blue-haired detective’s lips in defeat. Why did this have to be so hard...? After a while, he sat down next to the other, tired from just standing.

“Maybe it was...” Kokichi drummed his fingers against his knee, almost in thought. His voice then dropped, sounding almost seductive, and he smirked. “... to tell you how attractive I think you are, Saihara-chan~” another pause. “And how I just want you to kiss me, and touch me.”

Woah. That took a turn. Shuichi tried to cover the fact his face was a little red, and scooted a little farther away from the other. That wasn’t true, obviously... duh...

But then he continued talking about it. Shuichi had a bad feeling.

“...And how I want you to make my knees weak from how hard you fuck me...”

The detective felt an awkward stirring in his stomach. There was no way this was the real reason. It was too weird, too far-fetched. But he knew Kokichi was, himself, weird and far-fetched. There may have just been a chance...

No way. No way in hell. But Shuichi had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe all the attention attention the last chapter got in one day wtf y’all

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour spare me.


End file.
